Of Gods and Demons/Factory Cathedral Status
Initial Status Maintenance Analysis underway. Please Wait. . . . . Complete. Temple-Manse Components (and all subcomponents).... damaged or worse. Further information unavailable due to sensors in region damaged. Primary Terminals: Slightly damaged, but operational. Full functionality may not be available. Secondary Terminals: Unknown - sensors damaged in region. ((It does not seem aware that this is a secondary terminal)) Storage Tanks: Wood: Operational, may require cleaning. 10 UNITS REMAIN. Stone: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Flesh: Operational, may require cleaning. 15 UNITS REMAIN. Sand: Operational, may require cleaning. 30 UNITS REMAIN. Iron: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Water: Structural integrity has rendered non-operational. Glass: Damaged. EMPTY. Gold: Damaged. EMPTY. Silver: Damaged. EMPTY. Bronze: Half-operational, capacity halved until issue is resolved. EMPTY. Copper: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Quicksilver: WARNING - LEAKAGE DETECTED IN GENERAL VICINITY, IMMEDIATE AREA SEALED AS PER LAW ijwfeiojr083290][[qpqeqeqeqgrapefruit, REPAIR AND CLEANUP REQUIRED. Misc Metal Tanks: Sensors damaged in region. Orichalcum: Destroyed. Raw Moonsilver: Sensors indicate escape. Processed Moonsilver: Damaged. EMPTY. Unknown Ore #53268: Damaged. 1 UNIT REMAINS. S########: Unknown. Jade Ore: Uninstalled without access. Processed Jade: All uninstalled without access. Corpus: Missing. Soulsteel: ri3r098uj3wAAAAAAAAAAAAAfkkwckwcpkweock39id9. Adamant: Destroyed. Gossamer: Sensors damaged in region. Raw Vitriol: Damaged. EMPTY. Pure Vitriol: Destroyed. List incomplete, sensors and processors in places damaged. Non-Artifact Product Database: Damaged and incomplete in places, operational in others, requires repairs or repopulation in places. Artifact Product Database: Inoperational, requires heavy repairs to work, unknown amount of data likely unrecoverable. Processing Matrix: Operational, requires cleaning and consecration to be usable upon magical materials, may also contaminate foodstuffs or other sensitive materials or products. Control Centre: Previously suffered Death Essence intrusion. Intrusion has been cleansed appropriately, manually. Geometric Cadence: Fate exclusion principles still in full operation. Causality Maintenance Filters: WARNING CURRENTLY INOPERATIONAL - IMMEDIATE REPAIRS ADVISED WARNING Structural Integrity: Varies. Places have been destroyed but overall operational, may be weakened and require repairs to be at full function against siege. Network Node: Damaged. Essence Vents: Most operational, some damaged, some suffering unknown obstructions. Analytical Sensors: Metasensor array damaged and thus incapable of providing full self-report on subject, but indications suggest that some are damaged, some are operational, identification beyond this cannot be performed automatically. Analysis may be incomplete. ... ... Overall Verdict: Manual repairs necessary in myriad areas. Automatic repair routines can be initiated where present but details suggest that these will provide mostly cosmetic repairs or general access repairs. Further information unavailable or inaccessible. Start automatic repair routines? (y/n)_ Current Notes Causality Maintenance Filters: Repaired. Storage Tanks: Wood: Operational, may require cleaning. 2 UNITS REMAIN. (10 deducted for houses, 2 processed from lumber camp) Stone: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Flesh: Operational, may require cleaning. 15 UNITS REMAIN. Sand: Operational, may require cleaning. 20 UNITS REMAIN. (10 deducted for houses) Iron: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Water: Structural integrity has rendered non-operational. Glass: Damaged. EMPTY. Gold: Damaged. EMPTY. Silver: Damaged. EMPTY. Bronze: Half-operational, capacity halved until issue is resolved. EMPTY. Copper: Operational, may require cleaning. 5 UNITS REMAIN. Quicksilver: WARNING - LEAKAGE DETECTED IN GENERAL VICINITY, IMMEDIATE AREA SEALED AS PER LAW ijwfeiojr083290][[qpqeqeqeqgrapefruit, REPAIR AND CLEANUP REQUIRED. Misc Metal Tanks: Sensors damaged in region. Orichalcum: Destroyed. Raw Moonsilver: Sensors indicate escape. Processed Moonsilver: Damaged. EMPTY. Unknown Ore #53268: Damaged. 1 UNIT REMAINS. S########: Unknown. Jade Ore: Uninstalled without access. Processed Jade: All uninstalled without access. Corpus: Missing. Soulsteel: ri3r098uj3wAAAAAAAAAAAAAfkkwckwcpkweock39id9. Adamant: Destroyed. Gossamer: Sensors damaged in region. Raw Vitriol: Damaged. EMPTY. Pure Vitriol: Destroyed. List incomplete, sensors and processors in places damaged.